


i got you now, i know your dirty little secret

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Bad Ideas, Drinking, F/M, I Love My Babies, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am so sorry, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Probably ooc, Threesome, daniel is a brat, i need to stop trying to write smut, my mind is dangerous, tyler is earnest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy





	i got you now, i know your dirty little secret

she could kick herself for being awake, first off. she could really kick herself for opening the texts when they started to roll in at 1 a.m. it wasn't that they didn't not talk, they were friends. they were "hey its late and i'm lonely" friends even. she was pretty sure there were still tampons under daniel's sink in the bathroom. ("you never know" she had told him as his nose scrunched and she laughed. she cupped his face "you're lucky you're cute")

she deleted the "hey hey i miss you" text and the one that followed with a string of emojis she was pretty sure were supposed to be dirty but looked like he had pocket dialed her. she crooked an eyebrow at the "what're you wearing?" text and nearly rolled off the bed when her phone rang and tyler's face appeared on the screen. "hey stranger" she answered trying to clear her throat so it didn't sound as rough as it sounded to her ears. 

"baby girl?" his voice sounded rough. scratchy and deep like he'd been smoking something that made him heady and a little dizzy "hey babe its ty. tyler. hoech" she noticed the slur of his vowels and could picture the knit of his brow in concentration trying not to give himself away.

"call an uber" she sighed leaning over to turn the light back on in her room.

"nononono lissen" he slurred. she could hear daniel's high pitched giggles in the distance and squeezed the bridge of her nose. "we miss you. we miss how you smell an you're so soft"

"goodnight tyler" she huffed. there were things to do the next day. things she had to wake up for probably sometime in the afternoon. she couldn't hide her gasp or ignore the heat on her face when he finally broke the awkward silence of just his ragged breathing.

"i want to eat you out" he paused "still there?" she held her breath. "we are comin' over" he announced "me and dan. right now. boom!" there wasn't even a squeak listening to him yell at daniel to call the car already. 

she hung up and sank into the mattress, pulling the blankets over her head. she could lay perfectly still, they'd think she fell asleep. if only she could ignore the butterflies in her belly and that throbbing between her legs when she closed her eyes and pictured the top of his head between her thighs. imagining running her fingers through all that black hair.

 

 

 

 

it was london and it was damp and gray and daniel had found a giant bottle of whiskey. some convention where they had been answering questions all day and posing for goofy pictures with kids who took Teen Wolf as seriously as the bible. she had been a last minute guest, a second thought. ("they still love allison! you have to come!" the voice on the phone pleaded. daniel had kissed her into submission, til she whimpered. "it'll be like a honeymoon" he had laughed "just with max, ian and tyler")

she had settled between them on the bed listening with wide eyes as they talked about some documentary about drug trafficking in a country she was pretty sure none of them would ever visit. "did we lose you?" tyler had laughed nudging her side. 

she looked a little startled when he pressed the bottle into her hands. "no no" she shook her head as daniel laughed "yeah a little".

"lets talk about something crystal wants to talk about" daniel had interrupted the look between his friend and his then girlfriend "you know one of her fantasies is to be in a threesome?"

her eyes widened as she white knuckled the half empty bottle. his cheeks were flushed, eyes squinted and lips swollen from gnawing in them. he was drunk. but he was still smooth running an easy hand through his cropped curls.

"oh yeah?" tyler perked a brow. she suddenly hated how earnest he was, like he was always so enthralled by things other people had to say. like he was listening and digesting each word. "got anyone special in mind?" 

daniel had laughed as she turned red.

 

 

 

she settled shakily into daniel's lap that night eyes closing when she felt tyler's calloused fingers move the hair off her neck. it had been her boyfriend's idea, his accent thick as he spilled her secrets, thin fingers stroking the inside of her wrist. tyler hadn't taken his eyes off her as daniel spoke and remained quiet even as he settled his hands firm and hot on her hips. tyler's lips to her throat made her gasp against daniel's mouth moaning low and soft as he licked across her lips and inside, tasting. "relax" he cooed "relax sweetheart" slim hands lifting her tshirt over her head.

she tried not to startle at the broad chest that appeared behind her, the nips at the back of her neck. she held her breath at the touch of four hands over her belly, the thick calloused hands cupping her breasts and the practiced fingers tweaking her nipples as she bucked and cried. "please" she whimpered and moaned loud at the wet touch of daniel's lips to her chest. 

they didn't know how thin the walls were. she bit tyler's shoulder as daniel stroked practiced fingers between her legs. she bit her fist when tyler knelt hard in his jeans on the hotel floor and kissed up the inside of her thighs that twitched under the brush of his beard. 

she cried out when tyler moved so slow into her as daniel stroked her hips arching to fit along side him. it was too much, not enough when daniel barely rocked his hips pushing tyler in deeper. it burned, it burned scorching hot. was sweaty and so sticky and she could taste them both on her lips as she struggled to hang on between them.

it was tyler's thumb that reached between them and circled her clit until she clinched like a vice around them and pressed her mouth to the corner of tyler's lips as she came.

 

 

 

they looked like wide eyed boy scouts on her doorstep. innocent with flushed cheeks and silly grins like it wasn't nearly 3 a.m and they didn't stink like liquor and pot wanting to fuck her. her heart rabbited in her chest as tyler stepped inside first and caught her by the back of her neck til she was flush to his chest "i missed you" he slurred licking lazily against her lips "fuck i missed you"

she shakily pulled herself away biting on her lip as she headed towards the glow of light in her otherwise dark house. she could hear them panting and fumbling to get undressed cursing under their breath behind her.


End file.
